peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 February 2002
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-02-27 ; Comments *Intro: "Well I missed what that last record was, but we like it. And here's another two hours of stuff that we like." *Responding to a message from a student: ”I always console myself when it comes to exams by thinking if I’d passed all the exams I took I could now be an accountant in Ellesmere Port. And I think I’m having a better time than that, by and large.” *Very enthusiastic about the Marc Smith record, which had been played for the first time the previous night and would subsequently appear on Peel’s FabricLive.07 compilation. Meanwhile, the Elmore James classic immediately played before it, and also raved over, would turn up again on the ‘John Peel: A Tribute’ album, having already been a 1951 choice for The Peelenium. *Both session bands on SL Records. Listener emails about the “decidedly average” NME review of ballboy album that week. JP: “But that’s a magazine that thinks Slipknot matters, do you know what I mean, so I shouldn’t pay too much attention to that.” *Peel asks ballboy to play ‘Hang Flags From Cranes’. Gordon McIntyre (ballboy): “If you request it, we’re not going to turn you down, are we?” JP: “No, well you can do. You can tell me to piss off. Many people have done that in the past and many more will, I think.” GM: “Not Scottish people.” JP: “No, that’s true.” *Peel runs out of time at the end of the show and apologizes for cutting short the Max Romeo track. Promises more next week. Sessions *Degrassi #2 Live at Maida Vale *ballboy #2 Live at Maida Vale (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Brassy vs.The Rock Steady Crew: Brassy Crew (v/a 12" - Bastard Pop 1) Not On Label *“another example of bastard pop” *ƆƐI3C: Tonight (12" - Spacehopper) RAM *I-Roy: Step On The Dragon (LP – Microphone Attack 1974-1978: Niney The Observer) Blood & Fire *Bearsuit: Drink Ink (7” single) Sickroom *Mark Williams: Shooting Star (12” EP – Funky Monkeys, Vol.1) Primate Endangered Species *Degrassi: (live at Maida Vale) #Terminal Ocean #Brownman Motion #The Emerald City #Air Force 1 #No Tracks In The Snow *Elmore James: Dust My Broom *Marc Smith vs. Safe n Sound: Identify The Beat (12” single) Bonkerz *Harkonen: Thunder Appeal (LP – Grizz) Hydra Head *James “Sugar Boy” Crawford: I Need Your Love (Pig's Big 78) *Boards Of Canada: The Beach At Redpoint (LP – Geogaddi) Warp *ballboy: (live at Maida Vale) #All The Records On The Radio Are Shite #Avant Guard Music #I Lost You But I Found Country Music # Olympic Cyclist #Where Do The Nights Of Sleep Go When They Do Not Come To Me #They’ll Hang Rags Upon Cranes On My Wedding Day #I Wonder If You’re Drunk Enough To Sleep With Me Tonight *Hog Boy: So Young (7” single) Sobriety *I Am Robot And Proud: Saturday Afternoon Plans (LP – The Catch) Catmobile *Little George Sueref & The Blue Stars: I’m Leaving (LP - Pussycat) Pussycat *Arcane: Implant (12” single) Audio Blueprint *AGF: Graue Wand (LP – Head Slash Bauch) Orthlorng Musork *Max Romeo: Valley Of Jehoshaphat (LP - Open The Iron Gate???) Blood & Fire File ;Name *John_Peel_20020227 ;Length *2.00.20 ;Other * ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 11 of 17 (2001-2002) * Mooo Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online